


Love is all you need

by BoulevardOfBrokenDreams



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams/pseuds/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams
Summary: Leah and Abby’s New York trip





	Love is all you need

 

> **To BramBlueGreenfeld@gmail.com.**
> 
> **CC Leahontheoffbeat@gmail.com, Simonirvinspier@gmail.com**
> 
> We’re coming to New York Bram! Hope you’ve cleared some floor space for Abbeah! Get it? Leah and Abby? Sorry if I sound super cheesy and corny. But be prepared to see your super awesome friends! Can’t wait to see you again! See ya Simon and Bram. Love you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> _**Abby** _
> 
>  

 

 

I smile and send the email. I then look at Leah who is still sleeping. Then I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I look at my long dark dark dark brown hair that I tie into two messy buns. I look at my Harry Potter pajamas that kinda makes me look like a twelve year old again. I smile and change into Leah’s band shirt that I made for her and the band, well not...I didn’t stich the shirt myself  but Leah and I...bought them and Leah and I tie dyed them and printed on Leah’s Band name (Unisex!) once it was dry. I can’t believe I still call it Leah’s band even though she just joined the band and isn’t lead singer or anything like that. I love Leah she’s amazing. I love having a drummer girlfriend. Anyways... I wear the band shirt then wear a jumpsuit. I wear some socks and go to the closet to begin packing. I slowly open the closet so it doesn’t make a sound. But its no use. The door creaks open and Leah’s eyes open. “Abby?” She asks me smiling. “Sorry babe I thought I would start packing since we need to leave for the airport in 1 hour” I say smiling. “1 hour?!?” Leah shrieks jumping out of bed and tripping over a few pieces of clothing to get to the closet. “Will it rain in New York?” Leah asks me frowning. I check the weather app and true enough it will rain in 3 days. I nod and smile at her. Then I remember the matching rain boots Leah and I got from Leah’s mom last Christmas. I smile at her and point at the rain boots that are lined up next to each other. Leah smiles at me and takes both her and my boots. She then puts it in our suitcase. We spend the next 20 minutes packing. Then Leah quickly gets dressed. I wear my black choker necklace with a blue heart dangling down, my military patterned jacket and my black combat boots. 

 

Leah ends up changing into a plain baby blue shirt and dark blue almost black jeans. She wears her black choker necklace with a blue dangling heart too and she also wears black combat boots. Instead of a military patterned jacket she wears her completely see through rain jacket. She ties her hair into two messy buns too. “You look amazing” I say smiling at her. Leah blushes and smiles at me. “Stop it Abby you’re making me blush” Leah says smiling at me. “Well that was my goal” I say smirking and giving her a short but sweet kiss “you’re cute when you blush”. Leah smiles at me and kisses me again. This time it’s longer, but it’s still innocent. “Ha gay” I say chuckling making an awkward gay joke. Leah chuckles and shakes her head smiling. We get ready to leave and then we drive to the airport. The flight isn’t that long but it’s a good two hours so I’m happy that I downloaded a few things here and there. Luckily we don’t need to check in our bag. Once we finally take off and are allowed to use our electronics I take out my laptop. “What should we watch?” I ask looking at Leah. She’s asleep so I decided to do some writing. Writing. I’m a writer in the school newspaper. So since Leah is sleeping I decide to continue writing an article that I began writing. After a while of writing  Leah wakes up and we decide to watch law and order. Then we watch some black mirror and after another episode it’s time to put our electronics away and we begin to land. Leah and I just sit there once we’ve landed and everyone starts getting off the plane. “Are you excited to see Bram and Simon?” I ask smiling at Leah. “Totally” Leah says smiling at me and giving me a short kiss before dragging me out of the plane. We run and make our way to the exit. 

 

Once we reach the exit we see a big humongous sign saying “Welcome to NYC abbeah” I smile at Leah and we head towards the sign. THe sign is not meant for us but for an old guys long lost daughter. “Who names their child abbeah?” I ask chuckling. Leah pinches me playfully and we continue our search for Bram Greenfeld and Simon Spier. “Leah and Abby over here!” We hear Bram’s voice say from behind us. We turn around and see them. Simon Spier and Bram Greenfeld. “Abby and Leah as I live and breathe!” Simon says smiling at Leah and I. We head towards Bram and Simon and wrap them in a tight bear hug. After a minute of hugging we pull away and head out. “I can’t believe you’re  actually finally here!” Bram says excitedly smiling at Leah and I. We take the bus to NYU and head to Bram’s Dorm room. His dorm room as actually pretty effing cute. Behind his door is a cork board with pictures of Bram and Simon, Bram and other friends, Bram and Caleb and other stuff like that. His walls are painted pastel blue and look gorgeous. His bed is pushed against the wall.  Above his bed are freaking fairy lights. A meter from the foot of his bed are two mattresses pushed together for me and Abby. “Bram you’re room is to die for” I say smiling. “Hey our room is to die for too” Leah protests pouting. I kiss her to remove the frown on her lips. “Yeah our room rocks too but this room!” I say still in awe of Bram’s gorgeous room. “Thanks” Bram says with a chuckle. I take off my jacket and help Leah to take off hers too. We put it neatly in Bram’s closet. 

 

“Oh” Simon says excitedly and pointing at Unisex!’s band shirt “is that the official Unisex! Merch?”. Leah chuckles and shakes her head. “Nope only for vips” Leah says holding my hand and kissing it. We then all sit down on the mattresses Bram lay on the floor for us. “How’s UGA? Did you join the Red and black school paper?” Simon asks me smiling. I nod and smile at him. “I did” say smiling. We talk for a while. I love seeing my friends again. 

 


End file.
